Chacun son Nobody
by Moremus
Summary: [SLASH] Nous savons tous que Roxas est le Nobody de Sora. Et si Riku lui aussi en avait un ? Qu'est ce que cela engendrerait ? [Riku x Sora][Axel x Roxas]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Moremus

**Titre :** Chacun son Nobody

**Pairings :** Riku x Sora Axel x Roxas

**Disclamer :** Les fabuleux personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas , ce qui est bien dommage.

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Les phrases en italiques sont des voix qu'entends Sora dans sa tête. Cela peut paraître compliqué , mais en réalité cela ne l'est pas :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

C'est terminé. Xemnas est vaincu. L'organisation XIII n'est plus.

* * *

La vie a repris son cours normal à Destiny Island. Sora et Riku couraient à travers l'île par tout temps , et Kairi les regardait en soupirant.

Il était bien loin le temps de l'insouciance. Kairi le savait. Ce n'était plus comme avant …

Cette bataille n'a laissé personne indemne. Personne ne peux affirmer sans mentir : Tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne. Car après tout … Est il possible de tuer quelqu'un sans cœur ? Et c'est cette question qui hante Sora … Car si les membres de l'organisation ne peuvent mourir, cela voudrait donc dire …

_Axel ne serait pas mort enfin de compte …_

Cela fait à présent presque un an que le numéro VIII de l'organisation s'était sacrifié pour le porteur de la Keyblade. Depuis lors , il se surprenait parfois à penser à cet homme , qui après tout , voulait juste pouvoir être comme les autres. Avoir un cœur , pouvoir aimer …Mais étrangement, Sora avait la nette impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Le lourd pressentiment de voir venir quelque chose sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Ainsi donc était-ce cela qu'on appelait fatalité ?

* * *

_Tu sais Roxas , on dit toujours que les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire. Mais mon histoire , tu n'imagine même pas à quel point elle est interminable depuis que tu es parti …_

Sora se réveilla en sursaut. Ses joues étaient emplies de larmes , mais il n'en voyait même pas la raison. Il voulait arrêter de pleurer , mais rien à faire.

Pourquoi était il soudain dans cet état ? Sora ne comprenait pas , il ne comprenait plus. Il ne voulait plus chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi était-ce toujours ce même nom qui revenait dans ce cas là ?

Le brun se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Peut être que cela réussirait à faire cesser ce sentiment incompréhensible … Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au bord de la mer. Il se revoyait, 3 ans plus tôt , entrain de construire le radeau qui devait les emmener loin de cette île paisible.

Cela lui semblait si lointain et pourtant si proche …

_Got it memorized ? _(1)

- Hein ?

Sora se retourna , mais ne vis personne. Cette voix … Il était sûr de la connaître. Car sinon son cœur n'aurait jamais raté un battement.

_Ce n'est pas vrai …_

- Mais , qu'est-ce que …

Sora mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pourquoi le son de cette voix lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur ?

_A moi , tu me manqueras …_

Assez ! Tais toi … Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus …

Les forces du porteur de la Keyblade l'abandonnèrent petit à petit. Et il s'effondra sur le sable blanc de Destiny Island.

* * *

- POV Sora -

Quelle est cette étrange sensation ? J'ai l'impression de voler … de flotter dans l'air. Mais pourtant j'ai si froid … Suis je … Mort ? En tout cas je ne l'espère pas. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire … Tant de choses que j'aurais voulu dire …

Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'être tiré … Quelle est cette nouvelle sensation de chaleur ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille …

_Sora …_

Quoi ? Mais il n'y a personne ! Juste moi … et cette sensation agréable … Mais … elle disparaît peu à peu … NON ! REVIENS …

_SORA …_

S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! J'était si bien avec toi ! Pourquoi devez vous tous vous en aller les uns après les autres ?

_SORA !!!!_

* * *

Sora ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux. Il était sur la plage , trempé. Et juste au dessus de lui , à même pas quelques centimètres se trouvait Riku. Il lui tenait le visage entre les mains , des gouttes d'eau salées ruisselant de tout son corps.

- Ri…ku ? Articula péniblement Sora  
- Sora ! J'ai eu si peur ! répondit le garçon aux cheveux argentés

Riku prit Sora dans ses bras. Le pauvre était gelé. Sa peau était si pâle et ses lèvres si bleues qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait d'outre tombe. Et cette chaleur … Sora ressentit exactement la même chose que dans son rêve. Ainsi donc , depuis le début , c'était lui ? C'était donc son ami qui lui procurait une telle sensation de bien être ? Mais que c'était il donc passé pour que Riku soit dans cet état ? Et pourquoi était il entrain de trembler de froid , au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Riku … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Cela fait plus de 20 heures qu'on te cherchait. Ta mère est venue chez moi au petit matin pour voir si je savais où tu était. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Nous avons fouillé toute l'île , et on ne te trouvait pas …Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir , je suis venu faire un tour sur la plage. Et là , je t'ai aperçu. Dans l'eau. Et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'avais peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard …

Sora se détacha de l'étreinte de Riku et se leva tant bien que mal. Il marchait avec difficuté et Riku déposa sa main sur son épaule. Mais cela eut l'effet contraire de celui qu'il voulait au départ. Une série de flash leur traversa l'esprit. Une chevelure rouge feu … Des yeux verts … Une chevelure blonde comme le blé … des yeux bleus comme le mer … Des regards furtifs. Des contacts maladroits. Et une peine sans fin.

Riku enleva sa main de l'épaule du brun et le regarda , avec un regard empli d'incompréhension. Et tout ce que Sora trouva à faire , c'était partir en courant …

* * *

A Suivre ...

(1) : Je trouve qu'en anglais , ça le fait plus , et puis c'est LA phrase d'Axel , donc voilà :)

Honte à moi. Je voulais faire un one shot. C'est raté XD. Par contre j'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserveras :)

Et les reviews sont toutes acceptés , même si vous me dite que c'est très nul. Sinon , je progresse comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Moremus

**Titre : ** Chacun son Nobody

**Pairings :** Riku x Sora Axel x Roxas

**Disclamer :** Les fabuleux personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas , ce qui est bien dommage.

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Les phrases en italiques sont des voix qu'entends Sora dans sa tête. Cela peut paraître compliqué , mais en réalité cela ne l'est pas -

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le lendemain , Sora ne fis comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Il n'a entendu aucune voix dans sa tête , il n'a pas disparu. Il n'a pas évité la mort grâce a Riku. Rien ne s'est passé. C'est ce que le brun essayait de se faire croire. Et ça marchait plus ou moins bien.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas , c'est le regard peiné de Riku. Lui aussi avait vécu des choses durant ce laps de temps. Mais lui in ne pouvait pas nier cette période de sa vie. Car il a vu des choses. Il a compris certaines choses. Et il ne peux tout simplement pas se résoudre à les oublier.

Kairi observait la scène avec un regard peiné , elle aussi. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'arriverai pas à tout comprendre , mais elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait entre chacun d'eux … Ils ne se racontaient plus tout comme avant. Ils ne se retrouvaient plus sur la plage pour voir le coucher de soleil, comme avant. Tant que leur problème ne sera résolu, rien ne pourra redevenir comme cela l'était. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle était impuissante. Elle ne savait pas les aider. C'était à eux de trouver leurs chemins …

* * *

- Léon …  
- Je sais Cloud. Je sais.

Depuis que l'organisation n'est plus , Léon trouvait la vie bien monotone à Radiant Garden. Et d'ailleurs , il n'était pas le seul. Tous étaient de cet avis. Ils avaient parcouru ce monde de fond en comble. Ils le connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

- Alors ? Que dirais tu d'une virée à la plage ? Lança Léon , avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune plage ici. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! répondit le dit Cloud  
- Eh bien justement !

Léon pris le bras de Cloud et commença à courir … entraînant le blond derrière lui , n'écoutant aucunement ses protestations.

* * *

Riku était assis au bord de la plage, regardant l'horizon , perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sora qui s'en va en courant , sans dire ne fusse qu'un mot , Riku hurlant son nom dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas essayé à le rattraper , il savait très bien que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a failli mourir bon sang !

- Eh bien Riku , je te connaissais en meilleure forme que ça !

Riku se saisit et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller à l'instant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et se leva en quatrième vitesse.

- Léon ? Cloud ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez vous réussi à passer les portes ?- Eh bien , disons pour faire simple qu'elles se sont ouvertes. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y à plus rien à craindre du côté des sans cœurs. Le roi et Yen Sid ont scellé la porte des ténèbres. Seul un mage d'une puissance incomparable pourrait arriver à l'ouvrir.  
- Mais alors comment ?  
- Comment va Sora ? Coupa Cloud  
- Eh bien …  
- Hum. C'est bien ce que nous pensions donc. Répondit l'ex-soldat , en guise de conclusion.  
- Mais , qu'est-ce qui se passe , demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés , avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
- Pour que la Keyblade aie toute ses capacités , il faut que son porteur soi en paix avec lui même. Et comme cela n'est apparemment pas le cas de notre ami , la Keyblade n 'a plus assez de puissance pour garder toutes les portes scellées. Répondit le manieur de la Gunblade.

Riku ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il ne savait pas ce que Sora avait. Il n'était pas dans sa tête ! Et le connaissant , il savait très bien qu'il pouvait y aller avant de lui faire cracher le morceau. Si il devait définir le pire défaut de son ami , ce serai bien celui là. Faire toujours croire aux autres que tout va bien , même quand cela n'est pas le cas. Sourire même si son fort intérieur lui hurle que non , cela ne va pas.

* * *

Sora était dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de se défouler sur tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Autant dire que sa chambre n'avait plus rien d'une chambre. Des débris en tout genre , un désordre total …

_Bravo Roxas , t'es le roi de la castagne !_

- J'en ai assez ! Quand vas tu enfin te taire ?

Au fur et à mesure , Sora devenait de plus en plus fuyant avec Riku. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose que l'autre fois. Il ne voulait plus le voir si inquiet à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Pourtant , il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il participait à la création d'un fossé de plus en plus grand … Et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il commençait à fuir le monde …

* * *

Léon était contre un arbre , pensif. Cloud regardait les vagues , au loin. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient là. Et il n'avaient toujours pas vu l'ombre de Sora. Riku l'avait aperçu deux ou trois fois , mais dès qu'il essayait de le rattraper , il disparaissait aussitôt. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne savait plus quoi faire pour pouvoir capturer son attention. Pour pouvoir le voir , lui parler , le toucher … Car il ne pouvait pas nier. Leurs petites querelles physiques lui manquait. Le Sora qu'il avait toujours connu lui manquait. Celui qui avait pleuré pour lui lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé … Sora lui manquait.

- Alors , que faisons nous ? Demanda Cloud.  
- Pour être franc , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cela fait une semaine que Sora joue à cache-cache. Et si son état empire …  
- Ce que je ne comprend pas , c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti à Riku ?  
- Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait mieux que personne que tant qu'il y aura une part d'ombre dans le cœur des gens , les sans cœur peuvent réapparaître. J'ai dit cela parce que Kairi était derrière nous , en train d'écouter.  
- Oh. Moi aussi je l'avais vue. Elle doit beaucoup s'inquiéter. Mais as tu la moindre idée de ce que Sora peut avoir ?  
- Si je ne me trompe pas , je pense qu'il entends des bribes de souvenir de Roxas. Et selon Kairi , cela concerne plus particulièrement Axel.  
- Est-ce que Sora a au moins conscience du lien qui lie Axel et Roxas ?  
- Je ne penses pas. Ce qui d'ailleurs est bien dommage. Cela pourrait sûrement lui ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque Léon prononça cette dernière phrase , il tourna la tête vers le blond avec un sourire en coin. Cloud arqua un sourcil en voyant l'expression de son ami. Oh. Il venait de comprendre.

- Léon. Tu n'es qu'un obsédé.  
- Depuis le temps , tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne

* * *

Sora se promenait sur la plage. Tout le monde était dans le village. Aujourd'hui , c'était un jour de fête. Tout le monde s'amusait , mangeait des glaces en riant … Et le brun en avait profité pour espérer ne voir personne. Il devait bien se l'avouer : ses amis lui manquaient. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils le regardent avec un air désolé , compatissant car il devenait … fou ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Roxas était son Nobody , il le savait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait entendre quelqu'un appeler sa moitié ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? A présent Roxas n'existait plus en tant que tel. Il était juste Sora !

_Tu es plein de surprises Roxas …_

Sora ne prit même plus la peine de protester contre cette voix. Et ce qui l'énervait , c'était qu'il savait très bien que Roxas connaissait cette personne. Qu'elle comptait pour lui. Mais lui , il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître cette personne !

- Je t'attendais Sora …

Sora se retourna brusquement. Riku ? Mais que faisait il ici ? La réponses était bien simple. Il connaissait Sora par cœur. Il était prévisible. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait profité de la fête pour se promener seul.

- Pourquoi t'obstine tu à m'éviter ?  
- Je …  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- …

Sora avait baissé la tête. Il n'osait plus croiser le regard de Riku. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

- Regarde moi Sora !  
- …

Sora n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux en direction de ceux du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Riku n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas qu'il fasse comme si il n'existait pas ! Sora , le garçon qui avait parcouru les mondes dans l'espoir de le retrouver , Sora , le garçon qui as pleuré lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé , Sora , la personne qu'il ai jamais vraiment aimé …

Riku s'approcha et plaqua violemment Sora contre un rocher. Il tenait fermement ses poignet au niveau de sa tête, les yeux empli d'une vague de colère.

- Sora ! Regarde moi !

Le porteur de la keyblade leva enfin ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Riku. Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la colère qui se lisait dans les yeux de son ami. Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Il ne comprenait pas …

- Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existait pas ? Pourquoi m'évites tu ? Pourquoi me fuis tu Sora ? J'ai besoin de savoir !  
- Riku … je voulais pas te faire de mal …

Riku resserra sa poigne sur les poignet de Sora et approcha son visage jusqu'à son oreille. Il émit un petit rire ironique avant de lui dire :

- Ca me fait chaud au cœur …

Il s'éloigna se son visage et lâcha les poignet du brun avant de lui dire , dans un élan de colère

- Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! Le Sora que je connaissait a disparu !

Riku s'en alla , et Sora se laissa tomber sur le sable. Tout ce qu'il voulait ne pas voir se réaliser c'était produit …

_Tu te souviens vraiment de moi cette fois ? Cela me fait chaud au cœur … Mais maintenant c'est trop tard !_

_Le Roxas que je connaissait a disparu … J'en suis sûr maintenant._

Cela en était trop pour Sora. Pourquoi est-ce que cette voix a dit à Roxas la même chose que Riku à lui ? Est-ce que Riku le détestait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il arriverai à se faire pardonner un jour ?

Et c'est sous un tas de question que Sora laissa aller ses larmes … Mais contrairement à l'autre fois , c'étaient bien les siennes …

* * *

A suivre …

Oh. Je trouve que mon Léon est un petit peu OOC. Surtout quand il traîne Cloud XD Mais je trouvais ça tellement amusant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Au fait , je ne pense pas que je vais faire intervenir les sans cœurs. Ca deviendrait trop compliqué pour mon petit esprit.

Et je pense pas non plus que je vais faire intervenir d'autres persos d'autres mondes. Fin peut être je ne sais pas. Mais Léon et Cloud j'était carrément obligée XD Je suis fan de ce couple :)

Et peut être qu'on verra un truc entre eux. Ca dépend de vous. Sinon ce sera juste implicite , comme dans ce chapitre.

Bisous à tous :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Moremus

**Titre : **Chacun son Nobody

**Pairings :** Riku x Sora , Axel x Roxas

**Disclamer :** Les fabuleux personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas , ce qui est bien dommage.

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Oh , j'ai vraiment Honte -- Depuis le temps que je devais mettre la suite ! Et bien maintenant c'est chose faite , et j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop TT

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Riku était assis sur la plage , pensif. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de faire revenir le porteur de la keyblade. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il vivait la même chose. Mais lui , il avait compris. Il entendait une voix aussi. Une voix appelant Axel. Roxas appelant son meilleur ami. Et c'était l'inverse dans la tête de Sora. Le numéro VIII appelait le numéro XIII. Mais seulement , le brun savait il la relation qu'entretenaient les deux nobodies ? Relation loin d'être platonique d'ailleurs. Non , il ne devait sûrement pas être au courant !

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. 

* * *

Sora était allongé sur son lit , se torturant l'esprit de milles questions. Quelle était la sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son meilleur ami l'avait plaqué sur le rocher ? Pourquoi avait il eu l'air d'être si en colère ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui fendait le cœur a ce point ? Et surtout pourquoi …

_Je suis là Roxas … Juste en face de toi_

Serait-ce donc Riku la voix qu'il entendait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il pourrait reconnaître sa voix entre milles autres. Et ce n'était pas lui. Il en était certain. Alors …

- Je vais aller faire un tour au bord de la plage , ça me fera sûrement du bien !

Et le brun n'imaginait même pas à quel point. Il se baladait tranquillement sur la plage , les pieds nus dans le sable , profitant de la brise du soir. Le paysage était magnifique , il avait une merveilleuse vue sur le coucher de soleil. Etonnement , une image de la gare du couchant lui vint à l'esprit. Un souvenir de Roxas.

Contemplant toujours l'horizon , l'élu de la keyblade se permit de faire un petit sourire. Chose que l'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps … C'est alors qu'il vit Riku. Il se mordit la lèvre , puis se décida enfin a aller le voir. Peut être que de le fuir n'était pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte !

- Riku !

Le garçon à la chevelure argentée se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole , bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître la voix de Sora. Il le regarda de haut en bas , avant de continuer son chemin.

Quoi ? Mais … Riku l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal à cet instant ? Pourquoi venait il de rester figé sur place ? Riku ne le détestait pas quand même … Si ? Non, il devait avoir une raison à son comportement !

Il continua donc son chemin , pour se changer les idées. Ne plus penser à Riku pour le moment était son but principal. Il était dans un endroit de l'île où se trouvait beaucoup de rochers. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leurs partie de cache-cache interminables. Mais une voix , loin d'être inconnue le tira de ses souvenirs.

- Mmh Léon … S'il … te … plait !

Cloud ?! Avec Léon ?!!  
Il commença à presser le pas , vers l'endroit d'où provenait les mots soufflés au grés du vent. Et lorsqu'il put à peine entrevoir ses deux amis , il se figea et se cacha en vitesse derrière un rocher. Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ?

Pour en être sûr , il passa sa tête entre deux rochers , de façon à ce qu'on ne le voie pas , où du mois c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas rêvé en effet. Cloud était contre un rocher , les joues rosies par le plaisir , et Léon parcourait le torse de blond de sa langue , traçant une multitude de lignes de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il se redressa pour mieux se coller à lui , et en un coup , il introduit sa main sous les vêtements de Cloud , de façon à pouvoir prendre l'objet de ses désir à pleine main. Le blond ne put empêcher un petit gémissement , ressemblant plus à un cri de s'échapper.

- Léon … je …

- Chut , ne dis rien … Laisse toi envahir par le plaisir. Et n'oublie jamais … Tu m'appartient Cloud Strife !

Léon jeta un regard en direction de Sora , avant de s'emparer des lèvres du blond.

Sora n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Il sentait la chaleur monter en lui , et des images jaillirent dans son esprit. Des mains parcourant un torse tremblant de désir , des yeux verts où se mêlaient amour , passion et désir , une sensation de plaisir intense … Il réussit a revenir à la réalité , pour voir Léon le regarder avec un regard si … Mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment quand même ? Si ? Sora n'en pouvant plus , il décida de s'en aller avant qu'il ne se fasse voir …

Léon se redressa , et regarda en direction de Sora. Apparemment , comme ils l'avaient prévu , ça avait marché. Le jeune homme venait d'assister à ce qui allait inéluctablement finir par lui arriver.

- Eh bien , on l'a troublé le petit Sora. On peux aller trouver Riku et …

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te permettre de me laisser dans cet état , Léon ? Coupa Cloud , la voix tremblante de désir

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment …Riku pourra attendre encore un peu n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

** Flash Back **

Plus tôt dans la journée , Riku , Léon et Cloud s'étaient retrouvé , suite à la demande du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Eh bien , j'avais pensé que peut être , si il voyait deux personnes , eh bien il comprendrait peut-être … commença Riku

- En gros , tu veux qu'on s'exhibe devant lui ? demanda Léon , avec un sourire en coin

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et puis qui a dit que cela devait être vous hein ? répondit Riku , avec le même sourire

- Léon , tu es un imbécile , lança Cloud en soupirant

- C'est pas grave , je vous taquine. De toute façon , j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir bien avant. Il suffit de vous regarder un peu plus attentivement pour comprendre.

- Moi ça me va , lança Léon. Peut être que cela engendrera un déclic dans sa tête , qui sait …

- Vous me tenez au courant ?

- Compte sur nous !

** Fin du Flash Back **

* * *

Sora était à présent chez lui , encore rouge de plein de chose. Rouge après avoir autant couru , rouge de honte d'avoir épié Cloud et Léon , rouge de désir , peut être ? Et puis , il devait bien avouer qu'une partie de son anatomie , était assez tendue , dirons nous. Il hésitait. Irai-t-il prendre une bonne douche froide , ou bien se soulagerait il … lui-même ?

Cela peut paraître étonnant , mais Sora n'était pas habitué a ce genre de pratique. Avant que les sans cœurs arrivent sur Destiny Island , il était un peu jeune [ Mais il aurait pu , certes , durant son voyage , il n'avait pas trop l'occasion d'y penser … Et une fois la guerre finie , il n'y avait plus trop songé. Mais bon , il avait quand même 17 ans après tout !

Timidement , sa main se fraie un chemin vers son sexe tendu par le plaisir. Lorsque ses doigts le frôlèrent , il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations … Et soudain , de nouvelles images apparurent dans sa tête. Deux corps en sueur , une sensation de pénétration intense , une langue parcourant son torse … Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout ce que ce garçon aux cheveux blond subissait … Quelle douce torture … Mais la personne aux cheveux rouge de ses images disparu … Et il vit quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage , mais tout ce qu'il savait était que ce plaisir inexplicable l'envahissait … Et il en venait même à vouloir rencontrer cette personne en vrai , pour voir si il pourrait lui faire ressentir la même chose … Et dans un dernière vague de sensation , il se libéra.

Il arriva enfin à percevoir quelque chose du visage de son inconnu. Des yeux bleus, bleus comme ceux de … Riku ?!

* * *

A SUIVRE ...

Roh làlà. Je sais pas du tout par où je vais XD. Fin si , mais pas trop dans le fond ! Ah làlà. Je suis carrément irrécupérable vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Enfin bon , quoi qu'il en soit , j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre [ Comme d'hab , et je vous souhaite la bonne soirée !

Bisouuuus xXx :D


End file.
